You should've just said so
by theoneandonly14
Summary: Leo's facing a very difficult choice. One involving a certain praetor. What will he choose? Leyna all the way. Minor swearing (like one word)


You should've just said so

Leo's pov

To say I was confused was an understatement. All these emotions swirled around my head. I had decided to take a walk earlier in an attempt to figure out what was going on with me. I sighed, I actually did know what was wrong with me, I was just trying to come to terms with it.

What's wrong, you ask? Oh well not much except I'm in love with my best friend who happened to be a Roman praetor, and I'm just a repair boy. A GREEK repair boy to make things worse. My situation was bleak, and now I had to figure out what to do about these feelings. How does one even begin to sort out feelings. This was all new to me.

Let's start a t the beginning. How did Reyna and I become friends. Well it all started after Calypso broke my heart.

Flashback

"Leo, we need to talk." I heard Calypso's honey sweet voice from the kitchen. We had bought an apartment together a couple months back. It had been the perfect place, close enough to Camp Jupiter for me to be able to go everyday, and close enough to the ocean to satisfy Calypso. We had been very happy and content here as far as I knew, but obviously something was wrong. I could hear it in her voice.

"Ok, sure. What do you need babe." She came into the living room slowly, and with her head down. My pulse quickened like it always did when she was around. Gods she was beautiful. She looked up and I saw sorrow in her eyes, and also...pity? What was pity doing there. I gulped audibly. I hated pity, because I knew what came after that look. Maybe it wasn't the apartment at all.

"We need to talk about us." So it wasn't the apartment at all. I was afraid she heard my heart shatter. I didn't have much, really any, experience with girls in a relationship sense, but I knew this was the absolute worst thing she could've said.

"You want to break up with me." I said it as a statement, rather than a question. Of course she did, how could I keep something as wonderful as her.

"Yes, but Leo you need to know why!" That did it. Something in me snapped when she confirmed my fear. She didn't want me. She didn't love me. Had she ever? Did she simply use me? I turned cold and detached. I finally understood why Reyna chose to act this way. I would never judge her again.

"Oh I have an idea. I'm just the repair boy. I'm not a worthy hero. I'm not brave and noble like Percy. Not good looking enough for you. But I was good enough to get you off the island right? What did you think Calypso? That it would be alright for you to just use me until you were out in the world. Until you could find someone better? Oh Leo won't mind, stupid repair boy can't find anyone anyways. He'd be lucky to be with me. Is that what you thought?" I was kind of scared at how detached I sounded. How apathetic I seemed, as if I didn't care about anything, like it didn't hurt.

"No! Gods no Leo! It's not like that. It wasn't like that, I did love you, well I thought I did."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Calypso?" I could hear the edge to my voice.

"I didn't know what love was Leo. I thought I loved you, I really did. I thought we would always be together, but I was so naive. I'd been on that island most of my life, how was I supposed to know what love really was? But I know now, and we aren't in love Leo." She looked up at me and I could see it in her eyes plain as day. There was someone else.

"Who is he?" I asked, voice like steel.

She looked shocked for all of five seconds, then she smiled softly and almost fondly at me.

"You're so intuitive sometimes Leo, I often forget how smart you are. His name is Alex. I met him at the beach the other day when you were at Camp Jupiter..." She trailed off, but underneath her words there was an edge, and it sounded almost... suspicious.

"Am I missing something here? What are you trying to accuse me of Calypso?" Her eyes darkened a bit, not much, but enough for me to see that this topic bothered her a little.

"I've seen things before Leo, but nothing that I've ever felt was definite. I had a vision of you, a couple days after I met Alex, and it was of you kissing a girl at Camp Jupiter. I couldn't see who it was, the focus was on you, but you looked happy. I'm doing this for you too. You deserve true happiness Leo."

"Oh so you think you're the hero now. Did you ever think.." My anger was getting the best of me. If I kept going on I'd combust. Literally. "Did you ever think that was you? I don't know Calypso I mean boyfriends and girlfriends do kiss every now and then." I forced myself to calm down. Getting mad wasn't helping.

"It wasn't me Leo. Trust me. Anyways there's nothing to change this now. We need to talk about living arrangements." So that was that. Suddenly I was getting claustrophobic. I had been sitting still to long. The urge to fiddle with my tool belt almost overwhelmed me.

"Oh don't worry sunshine," I sneered the nickname." The apartments all yours. I'm gone."

End of flashback

I had practically run to the only place I could call home. Camp Jupiter.

Flashback

I stomped into camp, almost over dramatically, almost not really. I went to the only person I knew could help me. Reyna. She and I had become closer since the battle with Gaea. I mean we weren't besties or anything, but at least she still didn't hold a grudge over the whole me firing over her camp thing. I mean hey I was possessed! I stomped into her office, and flung the door open. It hit the other wall with a bang, and Reyna jumped a foot in the air. This normally would've made me cry from laughter, but not today. Nothing could make me laugh in this mood.

Reyna sized me up, and we made eye contact for about a minute. She then surprised me for the first time that day.

"You can stay with me, while this plays out. I wouldn't advise you to buy anything or look for anything until you're sure this is permanent. Sometimes girls have mood swings and phases. It would only be practical for you to stay with someone, and since I'm the only one who can really stand you. You can stay with me."

There was no questions after this. Of course Reyna could size up any situation. She was brilliant for crying out loud. It really shouldn't have surprised me that she would understand so quickly, but I stood there like an idiot just blinking for a couple seconds.

"Thank you." I was surprised again by the kindness of her. She, the cold detached praetor, had offered me, a person she was barely friends with, a place to stay. With her no less. She nodded and gave me a grim smile.

"I'm not saying it'll blow over Leo, but I hope it does." There was some bitterness in her voice, and I could only assume she was remembering Jason. She stood, and then for the second surprise of the day, crossed the room in three strides and hugged me. Yes, hugged me. She hugged me not I hugged her, but she made the first move. My mind was blown officially, but somehow my body had reacted without me consciously knowing it. I found my arms wrapped around her, and my head on her shoulder.

We stood there for about a minute, and then she released me.

"Common, let's go get you situated."

End of flashback

That temporary arrangement, had turned permanent somewhere along the line. Reyna and I still lived together, and though neither one of us would admit it, I think it made both of us feel less lonely. We quickly became best friends. I found a new side to Reyna that i believed no one had seen before. She could be quite charming and sweet, and I made her laugh. A lot. She even made jokes around me, it was like discovering a brand new person. I was very happy that I was the only one who could do this. Not even Jason had, and that made me smug.

Reyna also had an effect on me as well. She made me feel better about myself. Useful even. Especially when she had me kill the bugs in the house. It made me feel like I had a purpose. She made me laugh like no one else, and I was more comfortable around her than I was anyone else, even Piper and Jason who had always been my closest friends. I could tell Reyna anything, and she confided in me as well. Being her best friend was the best thing that ever happened to me.

That is where I found my dilemma. Do I ruin that friendship that has been the best thing to ever happen to me? Or do I try to forget about my feelings and torture myself with what ifs? The choice was impossible to make.

The second choice was excruciating to think about. Never knowing what could happen between us, and never knowing how she felt would be horrible. What if we could be great? What if our love was the most epic story ever? What if? What if? But what if it wasn't meant to be? What if she didn't feel the same, and I lost her, my only source of true happiness, forever? Was it worth it?

The choice was difficult. The hardest thing I'd ever faced. I looked up to find myself at home. Our home. I liked the sound of that too much. I let myself inside, and heard humming and banging noises coming from the kitchen. I walked in quietly, and saw Reyna going through cabinets. She had a list in her hand, probably making a shopping list. I walked behind her quietly, and cautiously. I then made my move. Gracefully, which was a rare occurrence for me, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear "hola, mi reina." (Hello my queen). She turned so fast in my arms, she was almost a blur.

"Leo! I hate it when you do that!" She hissed, but her quick half smile gave her away. I loved that smile. I loved...her. I knew my choice.

"Reyna, I have to tell you something." I swallowed nervously. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you alright? What is it?" She looked at me worriedly. I wanted to smile at her and assure her I was ok, but I had something more important to do first.

"I... I just wanted to say... Well... Oh screw this! Gods know I'm better with actions than words." And then I kissed her. I felt her tense, and knew that once she rejected me, this memory, this kiss, would haunt me forever. Much to my surprise though, she soon relaxed and kissed me back. It was the most amazing moment of my life. Ten times better than kissing Calypso, and I was instantly addicted.

We eventually broke off for air, both of us panting. She looked up at me with mischievous eyes.

"Why didn't you just say so?" She asked me, with the biggest grin. And we kissed again, and I was truly happy. I had made my choice, and it was the right one.

Small epilogue

Our routine hadn't changed since we had gotten together a week ago. My usual job in the morning, was to check the mail. Apparently Hylla, Reyna's sister, would on occasion send her something in the mail. Most mornings I came back empty handed. After all, I never received any mail.

Today though, there was a letter addressed to me. The front of the envelope said only 'Leo', no return address or anything. I opened it up, curious to see what was inside. A small smile found its way onto my face when I realized who it was from. The letter read only this:

I told you it wasn't me. Congrats

A/N: hey guys. I know it was a little AU, and as far as I know Calypso, legend and character wise, is not gifted with seeing the future, but it served its purpose with the story. I am working on my other story, and I promise to update soon, it's just been slow go. Also it's my birthday, and not to force you to do anything, but reviews on either this story, or my other story are great gifts. Also if you have suggestions or critiques for me, I want to hear them. I'm eager to write more for Leyna. There just isn't enough. I'm also up for writing in other categories, just give me suggestions. Thanks guys


End file.
